


P.O.S - Yukiko's Eternal Bliss

by Hypnofeet



Series: Persona One Shots [109]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A short Persona One Shot featuring Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4. A reskin of another P.O.S though this time with a Persona 4 character. Done it for a Persona 3 and Persona 5 character, time to do a Persona 4 character.In this One Shot, Yukiko awakens in her inn, or is it?





	P.O.S - Yukiko's Eternal Bliss

Yukiko Amagi woke up in a room from what seemed to be in the inn her family runs, though it seemed off. She looked around slowly, seeing fog surrounding her that clouded her view to the point where she couldn’t even see the door or even the walls. She tried to recall her last memory, being in the TV World with Yu, Chie, Yosuke and Teddie. She was unaware of what happened then or how she even got to be here. Was this really her inn? She tried sitting up, feeling herself unable to like she was restrained to a bed. She looked at her body to see if she was tied up or anything. There was nothing on her; it was like she was forced into the bed by a magical spell. She panicked, struggling with the body parts she could move.  
“Hello!?” She called out. “Anyone?!”  
There was no answer as she began to shake.  
“Mother...? Chie?” She called out again. “Yu, sweetie...?”  
Suddenly, she could hear a door opening. She looked in that direction, trying to move more than just her head. Before her eyes in shock, out from the fog came some Shadows. Yukiko tried to summon her Persona to no prevail as they moved close to her, looking over her body.  
“Don’t hurt me!” She cried out.  
The Shadows surrounded her, poking her body. This made her giggle a little.  
“Tehehe, what do you all want!?” Yukiko giggled.  
Suddenly, before her eyes, the fog turned pink as Yukiko began to feel a little lightheaded. Her mind stopped focusing on the worry and fright she felt from the Shadows presence and were replace with dirty thoughts, feeling her legs getting a little wet. She smiled as her eyes emptied slightly, feeling aroused. She giggled in enjoyment, breathing deeply as dirty, sexual thoughts overtook her mind. Her dirty thoughts revolved around her and her sweet beloved: Yu Narukami. She imagined herself laid in a bed with barely any clothes on. Yu was on top of her, teasing her nice and slow as she would squeal in pleasure and surprise, smiling. He massaged her breasts, focusing on her nipples as she jumped under him, letting out cute moans. He moved his left hand downwards, his fingers running along her inner thigh, playing around that area as Yukiko let out a long, loud moan that were silenced when Yu pressed his lips against her, rubbing his body against her. His right hand cupped her breast, rubbing it and gently wiggling her nipple. They kissed with so much passion as Yu whispered to Yukiko if she was ready for the big one. She only nodded, feeling it enter inside her slowly as her eyes rolled back a little in pleasure, submitting to Yu’s movements. In the real world, she could feel her hand move, rubbing in between her legs as she let out cute moans to the feeling as well as her fantasy. The Shadows climbed on the bed, rubbing against her and licking her body parts all over. This made her moan even louder, shaking in pleasure. They focused on her breasts, arms, legs and feet, a couple of the licking her cheeks as she continue to rub. She only let out more moans as a few Shadows licked between her toes. Her eyes crossed as she giggled from how ticklish she was, her entire body and mind feeling so good. She couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed the Shadows licking and rubbing against her to the point where it was affecting her mind. She let out one final moan as she felt her mind turn into goo, climaxing. All she could suddenly think of was how much she loved the Shadows, feeling so happy to be stuck on the bed. She felt herself sink into the bed in pure relaxation, the Shadows covering her skin in licks. They pleasured her more as she could only think about them.  
“Thank you Shadows! Thank you so much!” Yukiko cried out in pleasure.  
She loved it here. She didn’t care how she got here anymore. She just wanted to live here forever, letting the Shadows use her body.  
“Keep me here... Never let me leave...” She drooled.  
Yukiko climaxed once more, the Shadows not even showing signs of letting her have a break. She was in an eternal bliss as the fog got thicker, clouding all sight and all thoughts Yukiko had that weren’t of pleasure.


End file.
